The Tale of the Flower Princess
by eternal1990
Summary: Daisy had led a lonely life within the castle of Sarasaland. But one day all of that would change in a way she would never expect it too. Eventual DaisyXWaluigi
1. Chapter 1

**Well it's been quite some time but eternal1990 is back. And I have a brand new fic.**

 **This is actually my very first time writing a Mario fanfic and I had this idea for quite some time so I decided to roll with it.**

 **This fic centers around Princess Daisy. (I find her so underrated and I feel this fic might do her some justice)**

 **Anyway with out too much to say let's begin**

 **Mario and all related characters do not belong to me. They are the property of Nintendo**

 **Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Daisy.

The princess ruled over the rather remote kingdom of Sarasaland where she was sometimes known as the flower princess. For it was said that she was a beautiful as a flower.

The princess's rich brunette hair fell past her shoulders that she wore with a flip. Fair skin that glowed when the sunlight shined upon her. Sparking eyes that were as blue as the sky; and she would usually wear the colors of yellow and orange that would compliment her slim but curvy figure.

But despite Daisy's delicate appearance the princess was quite a feisty tomboy. Who would much rather play sports and go on adventures then learning about the proper way for a princess to speak or what proper fork she should be using for dinner. In fact Daisy really didn't like to wear formal dresses unless she had to.

For the most the spirited princess had grown up very lonely. Due to her royalty and losing her parents at a young age. Her father's advisor had taken care of her and made sure that was she prepared to one day rule her kingdom. However her advisor, despite meaning well, was over protective and rarely let Daisy go anywhere unless she was attended. Leaving her most days to spend her time in her castle sad and lonely.

Some days, Daisy would sneak out of the castle to explore.

For the most part Sarasaland was all she really knew. The only time she would travel to other kingdoms was when it was a special meeting or some random ball that she would be forced to paint her face and wear a dress that she was drowning in; and even then, Daisy felt out of place among the others. She didn't act like a delicate princess. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, but princesses had to be dainty, and she would never fit in with them.

Most of the royals looked down on her for her tomboyish ways and were also jealous of her natural beauty and the merely shunned her away and would only laugh and talk surly of her. Daisy would merely glare. She didn't care. Why would she want to be apart of their circles and act they wanted her to be.

Even then however, the flower princess wished for company. She desired to have friends; and wished to have a special someone that would sweep her off her feet.

One fateful day everything would begin to change for the princess.

It was a particularly warm summer day when Daisy had decided to sneak out of the castle to be alone.

The princess shed her colors of orange and yellow for a dainty simple white romper and white sunhat. It would be easier to stay hidden by wearing different colors then she usually wore. It would buy at least a few hours before her advisor and the servants discovered she was gone.

Daisy walked the streets of kingdom. It was always good to be out and about among her people and she attempted to get out as often as she could. The smells were invigorating and the bustle of the civilians always was pleasant to hear. For the most part no one would recognize the princess. As they believed she was kept away in her castle only aloud out if her numerous servants were with her.

"Good morning to you miss!" a civilian said, not recognizing her.

Daisy smiled and bid her own good morning, happy she was treated normally and not dainty and delicate.

She continued to walk around when she noticed some of the folk playing tennis in one of the courtyards behind the market distract.

The flower princess grew excited and joined in.

Hours had flown by as if nothing for the princess had so much fun. Daisy liked to practice in her own private court and she was so glad she finally got a chance to play with other people. Everyone watched as sped across the court with such pose. They had never seen anyone play so well.

But sadly the game came to an end with Daisy's team winning the game.

The flower princess cheered with excitement, feeling so proud that she won.

The others congratulated her before setting off to leave her alone in the courtyard.

Daisy caught her breath as she looked up into the afternoon sky.

"If only today would not end." She thought. "If only everyday were like this... Wouldn't that be wonderful...?"

Daisy looked up into the sky for a few more minutes before she realized it was best to be leaving. She knew it was only going to be a matter of time before she was found and she wanted to enjoy as much as she could before she had to back to the walls of her castle; and who knew when she was going to get another chance again.

The princess decided to grab a bite to eat from one of the of the vendors. The scent of fresh fish seemed to catch her nose.

Daisy was about to approach one of the vendors when the site of two men caught her eye.

The first man was rather on the short side and was quite overweight. He wore a bright yellow t-shirt under a pair of bright purple overalls. His features were quite bizarre with beady eyes a large pink nose and a wild dark mustache. He wore a yellow hate with a W on the front hiding his hair that didn't know whether it wanted to be blonde or brown.

The man had a rather crooked smiled on his face and Daisy swore that she could smell his body odor from her distance. The princess had to struggle the gag she felt in her throat reflex.

But it was the other man that really seemed to unnerve her.

The other man was very tall and quite slender. He wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt under a pair of purplish black overalls. His features were just as bizarre as the shorter man's but his were actually quite pronounced and sharp. Only he had cold dark eyes and some sinister looking bags under his eyes. He had a pink pointed nose and his mustache was much thinner the other man's. The man's hat was purple with an upside down L on the front and his hair color was the same as well; but the man a had a cold scowl on his face. He didn't smell disgusting as the other one, but he did seem to wear a very strong cologne that seemed to make the princess's head hurt.

Daisy decided to follow them. She had a feeling that were going to be trouble.

Daisy kept a distance behind as she tried to listen to their conversation.

"Those stupid guardsman, what do they know?!" The shorter man scoffed.

"It would only be normal to single us out as thieves." The taller one hissed.

"We are nothing like petty thieves. All those treasures they said of was nothing but junk." The shorter man laughed, arrogantly. "We could do much better than that. Perhaps we need to set ourselves up for the bigger picture..."

"There you go again..." The taller one growled. "This is exactly why our luck has been unfortunate lately. You want us to bite off more than we can chew; and what happens...? Our conquests end in disasters."

"Be quiet!" The shorter man said, now with a snarl on his face. "I'm the one with the brains here!"

The taller one let out a deep cold laugh.

"Of course, brother dear... you are the smart one. I am only just your shadow who does as you say..."

"Are you mocking me?!" The shorter one fumed.

"Of course not my dear, dear brother. You could never understand if one was mocking you."

The shorter one looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel.

"You're just jealous..."

"Hmph... How could I be jealous of a buffoon..."

"Like your any prince charming..."

"Well it looks like we're the perfect duo then, aren't we?!" The taller one snarled.

"I guess so!" The shorter one spat back.

The more Daisy listened to them, the more weary she grew of them, especially the tall man.

Daisy noticed they were about to turn around. She quickly acted like she was browsing one of the vendors as they turned in her direction. Doing her best to keep her eye on them while avoiding eye contact.

"Welp... I'm hungry..." The shorter man sighed.

The taller man rolled his eyes.

Daisy watched as the two men ordered food as they continued to bicker. She really wanted to know why these two characters were slinking around Sarasaland. The kingdom was quite prosperous, but it was definitely not know having rare jewels or anything. It was more known for it's beautiful scenery from it's vast deserts to it's towering mountains.

While the princess was deep in thought, she never noticed that the tall man had rested his eyes on her.

The minute his eyes laid on the princess, the tall one was overwhelmed by her beauty. He did not dare look away, for he believed if he did, she would be gone.

The shorter man took notice.

"Waluigi... What's with you?"

Waluigi snapped out of his trance. Only saying in a hushed a voice.

"Wario... It's an angel..."

Wario looked over at Daisy.

"It's a girl... She's cute I guess..."

"She's beautiful..." Waluigi sighed, longingly.

Wario looked rather worried.

"Waluigi, my boy... I think you were hit by a thunderbolt.

The purple clad man shot his brother a dark look.

"Thank you. Because I wanted your opinion." He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well I guess that's your provocative. Just don't feel bad if you get rejected." Wario said.

"Never! I'm sure that she'll love me..."

"All right then..."

Daisy regained her thoughts when she quickly lowered her head. Still failing to notice Waluigi was intently watching her.

She suddenly heard her stomach growl. Now she was very hungry.

"I need to eat..." She thought. "But I need to make sure these two don't disappear."

Daisy discreetly tried to make her way towards the food district.

But Daisy could be quite clumsy and the princess found herself tripping over her own feet. Causing her to fall to the ground.

The princess quickly tried to pull herself up before she felt someone grab her hand.

Daisy was about to thank the stranger when she found herself staring into the eyes of the tall man.

She was so taken aback that she found herself jerking away.

The man flashed her what appeared to be a charming smile.

"Do not be taken aback. I did not mean to startle you." He seemed to purr.

"You didn't..." Daisy said, staying on her guard.

The two seemed to stare at each other for quite awhile before the purple man broke the silence.

"Oh my... Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself."

The tall man bowed before out of nowhere pulled out a dark red rose and handed it to her.

"My name is Waluigi... And may I ask who you may be?"

The flower princess felt herself tense a little before she cautiously accepted the gift.

"I'm Daisy..." She said carefully.

Waluigi looked shocked.

"Wait?! Daisy... You mean Princess Daisy of Sarasaland?"

"Yes..."

The purple clad man smirked.

"It must be quite the stroke of luck for me to catch site of you. But shouldn't you be inside the castle walls?"

"I... wanted to get out for awhile... Not that it is any of your concern or business." She frowned.

"That's understandable... I suppose... After all you wouldn't want to attract to much attention."

Daisy continued to watch him carefully.

"I suppose not..." She said, carefully. "What are you and the shorter man you were with strolling around here for?"

Waluigi was rather surprised by her question. Had she been following the two of the them.

"What? You mean me and Wario?"

"If that's his name... Yes..."

"Nothing really... Just out for an evening stroll. Nothing more... Nothing less...

Daisy realized she was not going to get an answer out of him; and since the two hadn't seemed to do anything wrong, she really had no other to pry anymore.

"I don't want any trouble here." Daisy only stated.

"Of course not, Your Highness..." The man chuckled.

Daisy looked off into distance to see the sun was already starting to set. She knew it was best to start heading back to the castle.

"I have to get back to the castle." She said, quietly.

Daisy started walking away when Waluigi called after her.

"Hopefully I will see you again soon." He purred.

The princess merely shrugged her shoulders before running off.

It was almost nightfall by the time Daisy made it back to the castle. All the while he advisor and her servants demanded to know where she was or if she realized how worried sick they were.

Daisy really paid them no mind as she retreated to her private quarters. Today was indeed a bizarre from her tennis match in the courtyard...

She pulled out the rose.

Down to her meeting Wario and Waluigi.

Waluigi was a very strange man and there was just something about him that unnerved her to no end.

Daisy delicately stroked the petals.

Yet oddly enough, he was also quite charming; but she wasn't sure if she wanted to see him again.

The princess sighed as she placed the rose in a tiny vase setting it on her small desk.

Daisy looked out the window into the night sky, watching as the stars seemed to dance around in the endless sea of darkness.

And as the princess looked out into night sky.

She had a feeling that she was going to see the purple clad man again.

 **So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review or PM. Until next time DEUCES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the next chapter for you. It's a little on the short side but I like how it turned out.**

 **I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

Daisy used the magazine she had been reading just minutes before to fan her face from the sweltering heat.

It had been about three weeks since her little trip out of the palace. During that time Daisy was unable to sneak up out of the palace again. Her advisor had sternly told her that something like that could not happen again; and that she was absolutely forbidden to go out of the castle unless he or one of the servants went with her.

Daisy realized that he was not joking.

Her servants had made sure every possible exit she could take she was guarded. Even her foolproof was were discovered.

The princess complained of this and insisted that she couldn't be kept like a prisoner; she wanted to go out and enjoy herself like everyone else.

Her advisor felt guilty for doing this, but he promised the king that Daisy would be well taken care of. The king and queen were gone, and he wasn't about to have the princess die too. Alas the castle was where the princess had to stay.

Daisy looked at the window of her throne room that overlooked the main part of the kingdom.

She already missed walking down the streets. She hated feeling like a caged bird; she wanted to fly, she NEEDED to fly.

Daisy was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the main doors of the room.

Curious the princess quickly rushed to the door, taking a peek through the hole to see who it was.

Only to her dread, it appeared to be Waluigi on the other side of the door.

That was the one drawback Daisy had discovered her adventures outside of the castle.

Ever since Daisy had met the purple clad man, he was constantly trying to seduce her.

What the ironic thing was the Daisy would've actually considered him a friend; if it weren't for the fact that the he was so arrogant and devious. He also seemed to have a low opinion of everyone and believed everyone was beneath him. Strangely though he seemed warmer when it came to her. He would bring her gifts and to try woo her with romantic words, but Daisy would have none of it.

Daisy groaned really not in the mood but decided to let him in.

"Oh I didn't think you would come today..." Daisy said, trying her best to be polite.

"I couldn't pass through without having seen you..." Waluigi purred.

The flower princess merely shrugged her shoulders. She really wanted to know what the purple clad man wanted with her.

"Why do you keep coming here everyday, Waluigi?" She demanded. "What is it you want with me?"

Waluigi was rather surprised by her blunt demand. She was acting like he was up to something. All he wanted was her love.

"Your Highness... I'm surprised that your this blunt. It seems that you think I want something from you."

"Well... You must want something... So what?"

Waluigi eyes suddenly darkened quite a bit.

"Let's not play anymore games." He whispered. "I think we both know already."

"What do you mean?" Daisy asked, carefully.

"That day we met at the market, it was destined. Ever since that day, I've wanted to see you at every chance I could get. Your the one person in this world that's managed to capture my heart."

"I..."

Waluigi shushed her before pulling her close.

"You can't imagine how long I've been waiting for someone like you. I only desire one thing from you... I wish for you to love me."

Daisy didn't know what she could say. How could she love a man she felt didn't feel any love for.

"Well... That's quite a turn of events." Daisy said, trying to find words.

"Do you love me...?" The purple clad man asked.

"I'm sorry... But I don't..." Daisy said as softly as she could.

Waluigi's face dropped and the princess swore there was rage and sadness in his eyes.

"What?!" He demanded, his voice rather quiet.

"I don't love you..." She said firmly.

"I don't believe that. If you didn't anything for me, you would've kicked me out of the castle a long time ago."

"I merely thought we were friends. I wish to just to be friends."

"LIAR!" Waluigi roared. "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

Daisy glared.

"How could I love such a vile man like you."

Waluigi stopped in his tracks by her words. He clenched his fists, struggling to hide his heartbreak, but he would not give up. He would not give in until he was holding her in his arms.

"I know you feel something for me... Otherwise this charade would've ended long ago; and I will not give up until your mine."

"Your going to be waiting quite a long time then." Daisy said, her voice still cold.

"Then I'll just keep waiting if that's what it takes..."

The purple clad man then stormed out of the throne room, slamming the door behind him.

Daisy ran back to the door peaking back through the hole to see if Waluigi had gone. It appeared that Wario had just approached him.

"So what did she saw?" She heard him ask.

Waluigi's eyes were set into a dark glare.

"Ohh... Sorry there Wally boy..." Wario said, realizing it must not of ended well.

"It doesn't matter... I'm going to make her love me... No matter what I have to do... No matter how long it takes..." The taller man snarled.

With that he stormed off most likely to sulk.

"Love is a complicated thing..." Wario sighed. "Good thing I love money more."

With that he hurried off after his brother.

Daisy went back towards her window and watched as the two finally disappeared into the streets.

Seeing they were gone she sat back down on her throne.

A part of her felt guilty for being so cold, but that was how she felt.

Although a part of her wished she would meet someone that she could love. It would be nice to share her life with someone that would capture her heart. She dreaded the idea of an arranged marriage; and that idea was becoming more prominent as Daisy had not found someone yet; and the idea of marrying Waluigi seemed so surreal to her.

Daisy sighed as she wiped her sweat stained forehead looking up towards the ceiling.

If only something would change. If only she could finally break free from the existence she was now leading.

As Daisy pondered this, she and the rest of the residents of Sarasaland failed to notice a darkness was beginning to consume the kingdom; and somewhere else another pair of eyes had taken notice of the beautiful princess.

And he was already plotting to make her his queen.

 **Well it looks like trouble is a brewing. I wonder who is behind all this. Only next chapter will tell.**

 **Until next time DEUCES!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy I'm back with Chapter 3**

 **Hope you guys enjoy**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 3

Days had passed and the sinister presence seemed to progressively inch it's way through the streets of Sarasaland.

The citizens were frightened and had no idea what to do. How could they fight against something that they even know what it was, or what it looked it like?

Daisy looked down upon her kingdom, not knowing what to do she could. The presence troubled her greatly and she wished that she could think of something that could put her people at ease. Several of her people had come to see throughout the last few days; pleading for help and calling upon her to solve this matter.

But there was nothing the princess could do; especially since she didn't what was going or that there wasn't an attack. Alas she could only sit on her thrown and wait.

"Please your highness!" One citizen had begged. "You must do something about this evil darkness!"

"I want to take care of this just as much as you all do..." She sighed, sadly. "But because there has been no attack and we don't know who is behind all this, I don't know where to look."

"It's probably those Wario brothers." Another citizen piped in. "They are always known for causing trouble."

Daisy had actually first suspected them of causing this trouble, but this seemed to be more of supernatural occurrence then simple thievery; so Daisy ruled them out. Besides she hadn't Waluigi since that day; and she had a feeling he was still very angry and hurt from that.

Whoever was behind this though, the princess believed was going to be quite dangerous.

"Please!? Something must be done! Please help us!" The citizens were crying and pleading on their knees; almost bringing Daisy to tears by their situation.

Daisy was about to speak again when her advisor entered the room.

"Everyone I know this a difficult and frightening time, but I now must ask you to all to please return to your homes. I'm afraid there is nothing the princess can do at this point." He sighed.

"But what will be done?"

"The guardsman are looking for the source as we speak; and I am confident that this will all be sorted out. In the meantime, everyone should stay indoors until new information is found."

The citizens looked unconvinced, but realizing there wasn't really any options left, briskly ran out the door and back to the safety of there homes.

Daisy looked back out towards her window as the sky seemed to become more and more dark with each passing moment. She had to do something.

Daisy was about to run out of the castle when the guardsmen stopped her.

"DAISY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Her advisor cried.

"I have to figure out what is going on, Picard." Daisy explained to her advisor.

"Your highness, it is in your best interest to stay here where it's safe." He protested.

"But something is going on, and my people are frightened. As there princess, it is my duty to investigate this matter. Now please step aside..." She ordered her guardsmen.

Picard would not here anymore as he looked out the window.

"Your highness please... It's dangerous for you to go out there... I'll take some of the guardsmen and go investigate myself; but you must promise to stay in the castle." He said.

"But..."

"Please, my child... I lost your mother and father... and I'm not about to lose you either..." Picard's eyes were brimming with tears.

Daisy sighed before nodding.

"All right... But if your not back in due... I'm coming to look for you..." She stated firmly.

"Daisy..."

"There will be no discussion of this..." She stated again.

"Fine..."

With that Picard and some of the guardsmen began walking out of the palace before he pulled aside one of the guards.

"Promise that you won't let Daisy come for me. Make sure she is kept safe... If anything happens to me... Leave me to die..."

The guard reluctantly nodded before the small group disappeared.

Hours had passed and Daisy had heard no word from Picard.

She looked outside to see that the sky was almost like night when it should have been early in the afternoon.

Daisy looked into the streets to see that all was quiet. No one was outside and an unsettling breeze seemed to blow around.

The princess wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. It drove crazy with worry about what was going on; and wondering if her advisor and guardsmen were okay or not.

"I better go look for them." She thought.

She was about to walk out of the throne room when the guard stopped her.

"I can't let you leave your highness... I promised I would make sure you were protected."

"But something could have happened to them! I need to go and investigate!"

"I'm sorry but I promised I would make sure that your safe." The guard said firmly.

"I understand, but I really must..." Daisy stopped in midsentence when her eyes trailed back towards the window.

She rushed to the window to notice that some of the citizens were now walking among the street, but their eyes; their eyes seemed to be glowing.

"What's... What's going on...?" Daisy asked.

The guard came to the window.

"Something's wrong..." He said, morbidly. "They're acting as if they are under some sort of spell."

"But that's..." That's when the princess realized that it actually seemed to make sense. The darkness that was consuming the kingdom, perhaps there really was a supernatural force behind it.

"Picard and the guardsmen are still out there!" Daisy cried. "What if they fell under the spell as well?!"

"I'm sure there fine, but I need to focus on your safety."

"I can't! They're in trouble and I have to..."

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

The guard looked through the hole before his eyes widened in terror.

"Your highness..." He whispered, nervously. "I want you to run to your quarters and lock the door. No matter what happens, do not come out until I or Picard say so.

"But..."

"Go..."

Then banging continued as Daisy rushed to her quarters, locking the door behind her.

Daisy had never been more afraid then she was at this moment. Her life had always been quite peaceful and now something seemed to be coming for her.

She kept her eyes firmly glued on the door. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let it get her without a fight.

More hours passed as Daisy remained glued to the door. The guard hadn't called for her and she had no idea if Picard had returned or not; and it was getting to point that the unnerving silence was starting to get to her. She was starting to get on edge with the feeling of being trapped like a caged bird. She figured now might be a good time to see what was going on.

Daisy went to her desk drawer and pulled out a letter opener to arm herself with before she quietly unlocked the door.

She slowly peeked her head out of the doorway to see nothing but darkness.

"HELLO!?" She called out.

Nothing but silence.

She slowly started walking down the hall to her throne room.

"IS ANYONE THERE?!" She called out again.

Only silence.

The princess did her best to keep her composure as she slowly made her way to the throne room. She slowly peered around the corner to see if anything was hiding in the shadows, but it appeared to be that nowhere was there.

She sighed in relief as she walked inside the room, but she saw that the guard was nowhere to be found. It appeared that rest of the guards and servants were missing as well.

All that surrounded the princess was nothing but the dark and it's silence.

"This is so strange... Where is everybody...?" She thought aloud.

She then wondered what was going on outside.

She rushed back to the window to see that kingdom was now in total darkness. The streets were bare and not a sound could be heard.

"This... This doesn't make sense... Who did this?"

Daisy looked back at the door. Earlier she had been so confident to go out and investigate what was going on, now she was too frightened to move. Her advisor and everyone else were in trouble, and she was to frightened to decide what to do.

She wished her advisor would return, he probably would be able to come up with a plan on how to wait this out. She wished the guards were here, it would be nice to have some acknowledgement that they were here to protect her.

And she never thought she would think this, but she wished Waluigi was here. Just his mere presence would've been assuring that she wasn't alone.

Daisy glared as she shook her head.

"NO!" She growled. "I might have to deal with this myself and I must be brave!"

Suddenly a pounding broke through the silence.

Daisy felt herself jump slightly. Something was coming in.

The princess clutched the letter opener to her chest, glaring at the door.

Running away would only delay the inevitable, she would stand her ground no matter happened.

The pounding got louder.

Daisy wore a brave face, but was shaking like a frightened child.

Then the door was now starting to be broken down. They were coming in whether she wanted them to or not.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" Daisy cried, defiantly.

It wasn't much longer until the door finally caved in.

The princess looked down at the destroyed door before she made eye contact with the intruder.

The intruder walked passed the destroyed door before they entered the room. Shadows seemed to hide the intruders identity.

Daisy didn't take her eyes away from the intruder, but her eyes held fire; and she wanted to know what the intruder wanted from her.

"Show yourself!" She demanded.

"As you wish, your highness..." A deep voice replied.

The intruder stepped into the dim light of the room revealing his true identity. The intruder appeared some sort of purple alien. He was dressed in all black with a long billowing cape flowing behind him like wings. His large bulking form towered over the princess; and his face was twisted in a sinister smile.

Daisy kept her blade clutched to her chest. There was no way she was going to stop him, he would easily overpower her; but she was not about to let him take her without a fight. Yet she still had some questions she wanted answered.

"Who are you?!" She angrily demanded. "Are you the one who caused all this?!"

The intruder came closer to her before he bowed.

"I am Tatanga, your highness... And yes, I am the one who is responsible for all of this." He laughed.

"Why are you here?!" She demanded. "What do you want?!"

"I have been searching the galaxies for to establish my rule. It would have been easy, if that wretched guardian had minded her own business!"

Daisy only glared.

"And so I managed to come across this world. I found it quite a nice place to start my reign; and I found your kingdom would be the perfect place to start."

"And your one that cast that spell over my people?! Turning them into your mindless slaves?!" The princess demanded.

"It was all to easy!" The alien laughed, amused to by the young woman's horror.

"And what does all of this have to do with me?!" Daisy snarled.

Tatanga slowly began to circle her like a predator stalking it's prey.

"Like any ruler, I will need a queen..." Suddenly he lowered his voice. "And I will have you as my queen."

Daisy's eyes widened in horror at this revelation. This alien had possessed her people and now was expecting her to be his queen.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" Daisy screamed. "I WILL NEVER EVER MARRY YOU!"

Tatanga laughed.

"You're acting as if you have a choice, your highness... But you WILL be mine..."

Daisy slowly started backing away.

"Get away from me... You'll must sadly delusional if you think I'm going to yours."

The princess's eyes were darting everywhere, trying to find a way to escape.

"Stop that... You have no place to go..." The alien taunted.

"Oh yeah...?" Daisy challenged.

Without warning Daisy darted towards the window before jumping out. Luckily managing to land on her feet before taking off into the streets.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" She could here Tatanga seemingly yell at someone.

The princess figured she could find some place to hide until her advisor returned, or if she found someone else to help her.

But as she ran she noticed that a good member of the possessed civilians seemed to corner her.

There eyes were glowing and there faces looked as if they were in pain.

Daisy choked back a sob when she saw them.

"Please... As your princess... I demand you stop this at once." She begged.

Only her plea meant nothing as they started closing in upon her.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." She whispered before she bolted, running off only God knew where.

Daisy found herself running towards the sea.

She stopped for a moment before she saw the sea creatures bobbing there heads above the surface with those terrifying eyes.

Daisy picked up the skirts of her dress before she took running again. She had to find some place any place she could hide.

She didn't know how long she was running until she came to area covered in ruins.

"I don't remember this place..." She whispered.

Suddenly She was surrounded by spiderlike creatures that were all jumping towards her. Their eight glowing eyes all stared deep into soul.

The princess screamed as she realized she was trapped.

"Please stop!" She begged, tears were forming in her eyes.

The creatures only laughed as they moved in closer.

"HELP ME!" She cried. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

Laughter boomed around her when she noticed Tatanga emerged from the shadows.

"You won't get away this!" Daisy threatened. "Someone will stop you if not me!"

"I hardly doubt that." Tatanga taunted. He then moved out of the way to show her advisor and several of her guardsmen all under the alien's spell. The remaining guard who told her to flee was being restrained.

"Picard... No... What have you done to them?!" The princess demanded, now in tears.

"They are under my control; and they are more then happy to serve."

"Resistance is futile, your highness..." Picard droned in a dull voice. "You must marry him..."

"YOUR HIGHNESS NO!" The remaining guard cried.

Daisy knew she could no longer escape, she then saw the letter opener still in her hand. She made one last attempt and tried to stab Tatanga as he went to grab her, but he easily overpowered her and managed to get her weapon away from her.

"Your quite the feisty one, I like that about you." He cooed.

The remaining guard managed to break and rushed toward the alien.

"You wish to challenge me!?" He threatened.

"NO! Don't do it! Get help!" Daisy begged.

The guard looked reluctant but realizing that she was right, ran off to the nearest kingdom to find help.

"If anyone comes to Sarasaland make sure to stop them at all costs!" Tatanga ordered.

"Yes sir..." The possessed guards complied before heading back to the castle.

The alien then turned his attention back towards the princess before he grabbed her, taking her back to his ship.

The strong willed princess finally broke down and began to cry as she was led away.

"Don't cry, my lovely... Soon you'll be perfectly happy being my queen." The alien cooed.

Daisy just glared through her tears.

Hoping someone would come and save her from this nightmare.

 **And it look like Daisy is now in Tatanga's clutches. And I wonder whose going to save her. By the way I went with how Tatanga looks in the Gameboy comics. As I wouldn't buy Daisy getting kidnapped so easily with his official look. Other than that DEUCES!**


End file.
